31 Days of Mischief
by changeofheart505
Summary: Written for a challenge from chocolate1999. North finds Jack as a three year old one day, curtesy of me hehe, and has to take care of the young spirit through the whole month of December. What could go wrong? Well... add in the other Guardians, the Kids of Burgess and their families. Yeah... nothing bad will come from this... right?
1. December 1

31 Days of Mischief

December 1, 2013

It was a quiet day at the Pole. North and his yetis were busy preparing for christmas. It was only 24 days away. But there was a tiny, itty bitty, problem...

Jack.

No, he didn't cause the problem. He _was_ the problem!

For those who are wondering, let's just say Jamie could use a younger brother.

Yep, somehow, Jack had turned into a three year old version of himself. North smiled slightly as he remembered that very morning, when he was visited by two sprites and Mother nature.

_**EARLIER THAT DAY!**_

North woke up, ready to get started on more Christmas gifts. He pulled out a block of ice and set it on a table. Just as he was going to start his music, a woman appeared with two sprite. The sprites looked like twins. They had the whole 'good' twin, 'bad' twin thing going on. The woman, was none other than Terra. Mother Nature.

"Nicholas," she said, and pushed the brighter sprite up to him, "someone has something to tell you. Kura?"

Kura, as the sprite was called, huffed and blew a strand of black and pink hair out of her eyes. She gave him a sheepish grin and handed over the shards of a snowglobe. At North's dumbfounded look, her darker looking twin walked over.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Yami no Sakura, she is Sakura Yami. We're half of the same soul. I represent darkness, she represents light. For name sakes, she goes by Kura and I go by Sakura." Sakura said. North nodded slowly and lifted an eye brow at Kura.

"I... may have snuck in here once in the summer, and took it as a suveneir?" She formed the sentence as a question, her sheepish look growing, "Saku-kun found out, and I dropped it... on someone... along with a spell."

Now North was worried. And she was supposed to be light?!

"Hard to believe she's light, right?" Sakura asked, "The spell was meant to give life to a new spirit, but it hit someone along with the snowglobe, so who knows what could have happened."

Terra opened a portal and both girls walked through. She turned to North and gave him a sympathetic smile, "They're both very young. At least I'm not incharge of them, but I do feel sorry for Ra." Smiling, she stepped into the portal and it closed the minute she did.

North sighed, what could go wrong?

It was at that moment, Phil entered with a very small Jack Frost...

**_PRESENT TIME!_**

After getting Jack some more fitting clothes, he set the child down and got back to work. He was just happy the other Guardians weren't around. How would he explain this to them?

* * *

_**MEANWHILE**_

Jamie waited patiently for Jack to arrive, but the boy hadn't shown up. He frowned when he saw Baby Tooth fly over to him.

"BABY TOOTH!" He called, the fairy flew over to him, "Have you seen Jack?" She shook her head, "Oh... well, when you do, tell him I'm waiting for him, please?"

Baby Tooth nodded and flew off to find the Winter Spirit.

* * *

**Kura: Review please! 30 days to go!**


	2. December 2

31 Days of MIschief

December 2, 2013

"VRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! VRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

North chuckled as Jack made car noises. He was currently playing with a toy car. Lightning McQueen, to be exact.

North was debating telling the others. Would they take this gently, or will they panic? He sighed and made his choice. It was time for the Guardians to gather once more.

* * *

Tooth was flying over Asia when she saw the aurora. Leaving a few of her fairies incharge, she and few of her fairies flew to the North Pole.

* * *

Sandy was the second to see the lights from his position over Europe. Using his sand, he made a airplane appear. He quickly made his way to the pole, delivering dreams as he went.

* * *

Bunny sighed when he saw the aurora, at least it wasn't near Easter this time. But he couldn't help but wonder, what did North want now? Sighing, he used his tunnels to get to the pole.

"ACK! IT'S FREEZING!" He cried when he arrived. He ran towards North's place, all the while crying, "I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET!"

* * *

North was there to greet them all.

"What is it now, North?" Bunny asked, sitting in front of the fire, "and where's Frostbite?"

"Jack... is already here..." North said, "sort of..."

"Wait, what the bloody hell do you mean, 'sort of,' what are ya hiding?"

North shifted nervously, maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Don't tell me Jack got himself into trouble? What did he do?!"

"Nothing," a female voice only North recognized stated, "but he is in trouble. For the month at least."

A girl walked out of the shadows, her red tinted blue eyes gazed at the Guardians. A golden headband, looking more like a crown of sorts, sat atop her head. She had a pair of feathery wings. Her black hair had tips of fusia.

"Sakura?" North asked.

Sakura waved.

"Ya know her?" Bunny asked.

"It was my hikari's fault that Jack's the way he is." Sakura muttered, "and we are both being punished, yippee!"

Sandy's eyes widened and he used his dream sand. The only things the others caught were a phoenix, an eye, a pyramid and a clock going backwards.

"Yeah... I'm the same person," Sakura muttered.

"Sorry to interupt," North cut in, "but what did he-"

"NORTH!" Tooth flew in, her wings buzzing so fast, they could almost break the sound barrier. "What. Happened. To. Jack?!"

"I can answer that," Sakura stepped up to her, "Yami no Sakura, Risen Demon of the Underworld, Queen of the Shadows, keeper of the Sennen Band, at your service."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bunny rubbed his head, "how... I mean, you don't look like a... and then... I need a break..."

Sakura laughed, "We all do... as for Jack, my hikari, Kura, snuck into the pole and stole one of North's snowglobes. I found out, told her to give it back, but she ended up dropping it and a spell to bring life to a spirit, and they both crashed. On Jack. And now..."

Sakura walked away. She returned quickly, with a small boy in her arms, "This happened. Say hi Jack."

"HI JACK!" Jack laughed. Tooth blinked. Bunny's jaw dropped. Sandy smiled. North laughed nervously.

"You can see the problem, no?"

**Kura: Review! I return to the story in a few chapters. Why? It should be obvious. Countdown to Christmas, 21 days! **


	3. December 3

31 Days of Mischief

December 3, 2013

Tooth had been more than happy to help North take care of Jack. She grew very fond of the boy.

Bunny wasn't so keen on taking care of the boy. Especially as a tot, but even he had to admit he was adorable.

Sandy enjoyed having Jack with him. The small boy loved to touch his golden dream sand. Though he fell asleep quickly because of that.

North smiled. Maybe having Jack as a child, uh, correction, toddler of a child, would be good for them. He looked at Sakura, who was rubbing her Sennen Band. Where had he heard that term before?

"Sakura?" Tooth asked, "Can you tell me what a Sennen Band is?"

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "I guess it's story time. But, it is very tragic. So... Sandy?"

Sandy nodded and sent Jack to sleep. Tooth had a few of her fairies follow Phil. They would watch over him.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Sakura sighed, "it happened long before North, Bunny and Tooth were alive or Guardians. It all started in Ancient Egypt..."

_FLASHBACK/SAKURA'S STORY!*_

_It was about 5000 years ago, in the land of Egypt. I was only four when it happened. My clan didn't really connect to the rest of Upper Egypt, which is where it was located. We praised Sekhmet. We prayed to Osiris and Seth. We loved Bastet and Ra. Isis was our protector. We were fighters. Of course, we also had our leaders. You weren't born as one, like the Pharaohs, rather you were chosen. You had to lead wars if you were chosen, you had to plan funerals, you had to take care of everyone. I was only four when I was chosen. In twelve years, I would take over along with a good friend of mine. I called him Tozouku. His true name was Akefia, but only I ever knew that. He was from Kuru Eruna. Of course, the bands that symbolized our leadership, were unique. They looked like the crown ornaments of a Kings headwear. _

_Of course, rumor spread about them and soon, soldiers from the Upper part of Egypt came in search of them. They wanted them for their Pharaoh and future Queen, should he ever wed. We refused to give it to them. The minute we did, everything we held close, everyone we loved, everything was gone in a matter of minutes. I had managed to get my own band and choker. I couldn't Akefia's in time. It wasn't long before the whole town was deserted. My own family, dead. My friends, gone. Everything was gone._

_No one should have gone through what I had, and I knew it would happen again. It wasn't until I was six that I had to relive the horror of my home getting destroyed. I had followed a few soldiers into Kuru Eruna, and to my greater horror, I saw everyone, well almost everyone, being slaughtered. Their flesh, blood and bones tossed into a couldron of gold. When the last person was shoved in, they had poured the golden red mixture into seven molds. These were the Sennen Items. Tozouku. Akefia. He never forgave them. He only ever spoke in kindness to me, because he knew if he could trust anyone, it would be me. A thief works only with a thief. As we both were. The King and Queen of Thieves. We both thrived in darkness, as it was our only comfort._

_"Sakura," He told me ten years later, he had turned 18, and I 16._

_"Yes, Tozouku?"I replied._

_"One day, I promise everything will be better..."_

_I just wish I knew that that would be our last day together. _

_Tozouku had been captured the next day. I had followed them, and arrived in time to see his Ka locked in stone and his own spirit locked in the Sennen Ring. The Pharaoh, Atemu, was also going through the same thing, but with his Sennen Puzzle. _

_I ran as fast as I could until I reached the Nile. I wouldn't let this ruin what Akefia and I had planned. Of course, someone else had another idea._

_"Sakura..." A regal voice called to me. I knew who it was. And it frightened me._

_"Ra?" I said, barely over a whisper._

_"My Daughter, your heart wells in darkness and sorrow. If I act now, your sanity will not leave you as it did Akefia."_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" I yelled in anger, I was about to strike at him, a stupid move, but I gave into the darkness of my heart. It wasn't until golden vines wrapped around me that I dropped the dagger and staff I had also manage to save from my home into the Nile, letting the drift away. I could only stare as Ra took my band and choker._

_"From seven to nine, a spirit becomes two. One trapped in eternal darkness, the other in eternal light." He chanted, as he did, I screamed in pain. It felt as if every part of me was being ripped to shreds, "Sakura. As Akefia and Atemu, your soul will be locked in here." _

_He held up both my band and choker._

_'H-how?' I wondered._

_"In this," he held up the choker, "your innocence and sanity will lie. One day, they shall be reborn as one. And in this," he held up the band, "your own soul will lie."_

_"NO!" I cried and then everything went dark. As my soul left my body, I started to change. My eyes gained a red-tint. They got harder. I cried as two wings burst from my back. My hair, once brown, had turned blue. Then violet. Then red. Then back to brown. I figured out that I could change it at will. _

_'You will thank me some day...' Were Ra's last words. _

_I didn't know what to do. So, I welcomed the darkness. And it became a part of me._

_5000 years later, Sakura Yami was born. She resembled me in every way. She became my innocence. She had turned what had been left of my sanity, into pure hyperness. I was glad I was able to create a new one over the millenias. _

_Then, on her fifth birthday, her parents gave her my band and choker. She slipped the choker on and that was enough to get me to appear. She feared me for a while, until I showed her I was her protector. _

_END FLASHBACK/STORY!_

"Kura started to grow up and in time, her own powers came. The staff and dagger landed in the hands of an old friend of mine. She had run away from her village because she was going to be sacrificed instead of another girl. Kura became trapped in light as a child, gaining her wings. Her eyes became tinted in violet and her hair became like my own... The Sennen Items aren't around, and I'm still waiting to hear from Akefia..."

Sakura sighed and walked out.

The others just sat there.

'I thought she seemed familiar,' Sandy signed, 'she used to stay up for long periods of time. She feared the darkness once. But then, she began to embrace it. I believe Ra did the right thing, but to be locked in darkness for 5000 years...'

"I'm going to check on Jack..." Tooth muttered.

She flew towards his room and saw him in Sakura's arms.

"I always wanted this," Sakura said, "Akefia and I had it planned. But... it will never happen. So having Kura around... it was a blessing."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

"Don't be... I deserved it. And... I am grateful for it. Goodnight Toothiana."

Sakura handed Jack over to Tooth and flew off.

"Oh Jack, this has been a hard day. You spent years alone. Sakura was locked away for a long time. She lost everything. You spent years trying to find what was missing, never getting an answer. I am so sorry we weren't there. But no anymore. Never again..."

**Kura: Review!**

***Based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ancient Egypt**

**There are seven Sennen, or Millennium, Items.**

**The Puzzle**

**The Ring**

**The Eye**

**The Ankh**

**The Rod**

**The Tauk**

**The Scales**

**They were created in Kuru Eruna, home of TKB, Thief King Bakura, or as I prefer to call him Akefia. **

**Sakura's background story is related to this because we hold Items of our own, that weren't created by Akefia's people. Literally. Sakura's relationship with Akefia is that they had both lost so much, yet still had one thing. Each other. Their plan was to take over Egypt. Akefia would take the Upper half and Sakura the Lower half. They were going to get married later on and raise a family, but that changed when Akefia, Atemu and Sakura were locked away in their Items. Though, Sakura's wasn't an item at the time. When Kura, a.k.a me, is born, Sakura's innocence and sanity are put into her soul. Instead of gaining her sanity, Kura turns it into energy. I become Sakura hikari, or light, and Sakura becomes my yami or darkness.**

**Kura: If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me.**


	4. December 4

31 Days of Mischief

December 4, 2013

'Where are you Jack?' Jamie wondered. 'WAIT! MAN, I CAN BE SO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT THIS SOONER?!'

Jamie ran into his closet and pulled out a snowglobe. He shook it quickly and smiled as Sophie made her way to him.

"Take to me to Jack Frost!"

He smashed the snowglobe and the two walked into the colorful vortex.

* * *

"JACK! NO!"

Jamie and Sophie wondered what was going on.

What did Jack do?

"I didn't know North let kids in here... with Jack being the exception," a girl walked over to them.

"Are you an angel?" Jamie asked when he saw her wings.

The girl laughed, "Sort of... more like a Risen Demon. I'll explain later. I'm Yami no Sakura, call me Sakura."

"Jamie," Jamie shook hands with Sakura, "and this is Sophie."

Sophie giggled as she dragged an elf on the floor, "ELF!ELF!ELF!"

Sakura smiled, and then chuckled, "You're here to see Jack? Aren't ya?"

Jamie nodded.

_**CRASH!**_

He winced at the crash. Seriously, what was going on?

"Follow me, and I'll explain everything."

Jamie took Sophie's hand and they followed Sakura, who told them exactly what had happened.

* * *

The sight they came to see was very amusing.

Jack sat on top of Phil. The poor yeti was painted like a rainbow. Ribbons adorned his fur. And glitter made his fur sparkle.

Sakura didn't even bother to hide her laughter. She pointed at him, clutched her stomach, and let out a laugh that was so hard, she was right to hold her stomach, because her guts were starting to hurt.

"Jack?" Jamie asked. "This is Jack?"

North nodded, "He has been this way since the first..."

"Huh... I never knew he could be so... cute."

Tooth giggled.

Bunny stood by Sophie, smirk on his face, 'That'll teach that blasted yeti to insult my babysitting skills.'

Yes, it was Bunny who had given Jack the materiald for his...

masterpiece.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Okay," Bunny said, staring at Jack, "you wanna do something, and I need to keep ya busy..."_

_He handed Jack a plate of cookies. The small boy cheered and clapped his hands as he began to eat the sugary goodness._

_Phil walked by and shook his head. Jack had forgotten the cookies and was now dragging an elf around, much like Sophie did in Bunny's Warren._

_"What?" Bunny asked, "He's entertained, and I got my eye on him!"_

_Phil muttered in yetish, and Bunny could barely translate it, but he was sure it was something along the lines of him being a crappy babysitter._

_'Crappy babysitter, ey?' He thought, "Jack. Time for you to have a play date with your uncle Phil."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Phil glared at Bunny, but then looked towards Tooth, North, Sandy, Jamie and Sakura, all had a camera out. He groaned in yetish.

Jamie laughed. His mother and father were out of town. He was staying with Pippa for a few nights, so she knew where he was. This was going to the best December ever!

**Kura: Review! Poor Phil... *laughs as she looks at the pictures***


	5. December 5

Keys

Kura to Sakura (...)

Sakura to Kura ((...))

* * *

31 Days of Mischief

December 5, 2013

Jamie and Sophie decided to spend the day at the Pole. It was fun having Jack as a little kid. Jamie always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother.

"...'You need to ammend your mistakes. You need to calm down. You need to get in control of your energy. You can't go around taking things. You need to make things right...' WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" A unknown female voice snapped.

"Uh... Ra?" Sakura replied. She walked in, next to her, her 'twin.'

Jamie and Sophie blinked.

"Uh... hi?" Jamie said. The new girl smiled.

"HI!" She replied, "I'm Sakura Yami, call me Kura."

"I'm Jamie, and this is my little sister, Sophie."

Sakura coughed up in laughter. The trio stared at her as if she were insane.

(YAMI! What's so funny?)

((*laughing* J-JUST T-T-TURN AR-AROUND! HAHAHAHAHA! *continues to laugh*))

(Okay...)

Kura turned around, and saw another amusing sight. It seemed Jack had grown fond of "Uncle Phil" as Bunny had dubbed the yeti, and was no riding said yeti like a horse. All the while, Jack was laughing and clapping his hands, "Oh, I wish had a camera right now..."

Sandy came into the room just in time to hear Kura say that and signed, 'You sound like Jack, when we first went to Jamie's together.'

Sakura, however, was busy taking pictures with Bunny.

* * *

North sighed. Christmas was coming soon, and with Jack as a toddler, he could use a break. But this was Christmas! He didn't have time for a break!

'What will I do?' He wondered as he walked into the globe room. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura, Tooth, Sandy and Kura, when did she get here?

'Probably when I got back to work,' he figured.

Well, the foursome were trying to get Jack off of the pole. Again, how did that happen?

Something told North he didn't want to know right away. He walked over and joined Bunny, Jamie and the yetis. They stayed close to globe, arms ready to catch Jack should he fall.

"Do I want to know?" North asked Bunny.

"Depends. Ya in a mood for a funny story?" Bunny replied. North shrugged, and Bunny took that as a yes.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Jack was busy riding "Uncle Phil," his "horsey" when he spotted the globe._

_"Ooooooooooooohhh!" Jack gasped in awe. He jumped off of Phil, who collapsed after carrying the boy for so long. _

_Jack laughed as he looked at the globe. He started to climb onto the controls of the globe._

_And then, he began to climb the globe._

_It was kinda like Spiderman in a way, he used his hands to frost the globe and then when he pressed down, ice formed and formed a type of sticking formula. He smiled at the glimmering lights, frowining when one in New York City, New York, went out. He shrugged it off and tapped on the lights._

_Bunny walked in and saw Phil on the ground, "Where's Jack?"_

_Phil just groaned and Bunny rolled his eyes._

_"BUNNY!" Tooth yelled. _

_Bunny ran over to her and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the problem._

_"Oh... bloody hell..." He groaned. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

Sure enough, North was chuckling.

Now all they had to do was get Jack down.

Question is...

how?

**Kura: Review!**


	6. December 6

Key

Kura to Sakura (...)

Sakura to Kura ((...))

* * *

31 Days of Mischief

December 6, 2013

"Come on Jack," North muttered, "come down."

Sakura and Kura shot each other a look as they continued to try to catch Jack.

((I kinda don't want to see this end...))

(Why?)

((Because it's funny as hell!*laughs*))

(How is this funny...*pauses* Okay... now that I think about it, it is kinda funny... but Ra will have my head if I don't get Jack back to normal...)

((And whose fault is that?))

(*grumbles*)

"NO!" Jack didn't want to come down. He liked playing on the sparkly globe. It was fun!

"It's no use..." Bunny and Sakurs sighed. Tooth sent them a glare before turning back to the toddler on the globe.

"Come on Jack," Tooth said softly, holding her arms out, "let's get you down."

Jack just moved out of the way. He was really enjoying himself now.

"Argh..." Kura sighed, "Time to call reinforcements..." Kura muttered and left. Everyone turned to Sakura.

North wondered what she meant by reinforcements.

"Hello!" Kura said as she popped back in. With her was a girl with blue and greens streaked hair, "Everyone, this is Madalyn Overland Haddock."

Madalyn waved and walked over to the globe. She looked up and used her fingers as a way to figure out how to get Jack down. With a nod, Madalyn faced the others, slammed her elbow onto the globe, and Jack fell into her arms.

"Thanks Madalyn," Kura sighed.

"No problem," Madalyn said. Turning to Jack, began to scold him, "Jack, you have been a very bad boy. You're gonna be punished. By watching a show that people had loved as kids but find it annoying once they grow up..."

Everyone wondered which show she was talking about, there were a ton of them.

"Barney!"

Jack's eyes widened, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He reached over and tried to grab hold of anything or anyone.

But Madalyn was too fast for him.

Jack continued to yell "NO!" as they disappeared into another room.

"Why Barney?" Bunny asked himself.

Sakura snorted, "Because, as a child, someone may love the big purple dino, but as they get older, they don't like it as much."

Kura nodded, "Oh well. He'll live... maybe."

"WHAT?!"

Kura laughed and ran off.

'Good luck Jack,' was all anyone could think.

**Kura: Review!**


	7. December 7

Keys

Kura to Sakura (...)

Sakura to Kura ((...))

* * *

31 Days of Mischief

December 7, 2013

"Should we check on Jack and Madalyn?" Tooth asked after a while. Jack's cries of "NO!" had faded into nothing. Kura bit her lips and shrugged.

"Sure, I guess..." They walked, or flew, towards the room Madalyn and Jack were in. Madalyn was on her knees, trying to get Jack out from under the couch. How did he even manage to fit under there?

"Come on Jack..." she muttered. Jack shook his head. Madalyn sighed as she got back up.

"Did he hide under there before or after Barney began to sing the 'I love you' song?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

((How much ya wanna bet the song got stuck in his head...))

(Nothing. I know I'd lose that bet...)

Madalyn shot her a look and chuckled, "Before the show even started, he still heard it though." Sakura chuckled and got on her knees.

Kura joined her and smiled softly at the small boy under the couch. "Aaaww, come on out Jack, the dino is gone now..."

Jack shook his head, _**"I love**_ _**you..**_ ." Jack twitched a bit, **_"you love me..."_** Another twitch.

Kura giggled as she turned to the others, "Yep. He got scarred mentally."

(You were right. And so I was I, had I placed a bet, I would have lost.)

((*laughs*))

Sakura sighed, "We should get you two home. Not like we are going anywhere anytime soon..." She gestured to the couch, Madalyn and Kura on their knees once again, trying to get Jack to come out from under the couch. Jamie nodded and holding Sophie's hand, smashed his snowglobe and walked into the vortex.

* * *

Pippa smiled as the two walked back into her yard, "So?"

Jamie smiled, "Jack got turned into a three year old and had to watch Barney!" He started to laugh.

Pippa blinked and just smiled. She had to see this to believe it. "So, are you going back?"

Jamie nodded as he and Pippa watched Sophie make snowangels, "Sakura said she would come tell us."

"Who?"

Jamie smiled as he told his friends, who had come over to play in the snow, about the trio of girls he met. He also retold what happened to Jack and the little mishaps that had happened at the pole. By the time he was finished, everyone was laughing. Next time Jamie went to the pole, they were going to go with him.

**Kura: Poor Jack... *giggles* Review! Until next time. *snaps her fingers and disappears***


	8. December 8

**Kura: Okay, so this has finally taken a turn around and is now a crossover with... dadada Yu-Gi-Oh! It is still mainly RotG, but... it was eating my mind trying to break free. Plus, I kind thought it was funny to see Pitch play a children's card game... LK joke...lol. That is all, enjoy the chapter. In a few chapters, we head to Domino City, Japan!**

* * *

31 Days of Mischief

December 8, 2013

"Really?" Pippa's mother, Sam, said into her phone, "for how long? Uh-huh, well I was planning a trip with the twins parents... yes I can take them with me. No, it won't be a problem. Yes, I will tell them. Okay, see you later." Sam sighed as she walked into the yard. Clearing her throat, she got the attention of the children.

"Yes mom?" Pippa asked.

"Jamie and Sophie will be joining us on our trip. Their parents trip was delayed until after Christmas. So they wouldn't be alone or bored, Jenny askem me to take them with us."

Jamie coughed, "Uh... where?"

"Domino City, Japan." Sam headed back inside.

Monty smiled, "I've been there before. It's home to the Kings of Games."

"Kings?" Cupcake asked as Jamie opened another vortex. Smiling, Monty nodded.

* * *

Madalyn sighed as she looked at the duo om the couch, paying attention to the TV in front of them. Jack had finally come out from under the couch and was now on Kura's lap as they watched a Christmas special. Sakura saw the vortex and walked over as Jamie and his friends walked out from it.

"Friends?" She asked smirking. Jamie nodded and introduced everyone.

"I'm Madalyn. I'll be in the kitchen... I wanna see if can manage to get an elf free cookie. A fresh one..." Madyn left in search of the kitchen.

"Call me Sakura, that over there is Kura with Jack Frost." Sakura motioned to the couch. Kura and Jack were engrossed by Elmo's visit to Santa.

"Are they watching... Sesame Street?" Cupcake asked. Sophie cheered and ran over to join the duo. Kura placed her on her lap next to Jack.

Sakura sniggered, "Jack had to watch Barney earlier, got the song stuck in his head. Took a while, but we got out from under the couch at least."

"Hey...do you know anything about... uh, what was it... oh yeah, Domino City, Japan and the Kings of Games?" Jamie asked. In a flash, Jack and Sophie were on the couch alone and Kura was in front of them, shock on her face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She asked loudly. Jamie nodded slowly and she frowned. "Sit." She pointed to the floor and everyone sat down. "So Domino City is located in Japan, as yiu already know. It is also home to the Kings of Game..." Kura unrolled a poster. A trio of boys with hair that defied gravity in the shape of a star looked back at them. The one in the middle was considerably smaller than the other two, with large amethyst eyes. His hair was black with violat tips and blond bangs. In his hand was a card with a man dressed in purple. The one on the left looked like an older replica of the shorter boy with red eyes. Like his eyes, the tips of his black hair was red and he had blond streaks going up his hair. In his hand, was a card with a dark looking magician. The one on the right had hair like the one on the left, his eyes a mix of violet and red. Unlike the other two, who had pale skin, he had a rich tan. He held a card with a red dragon. These werethe kings of games.

Review! Crossover shift begins now!


	9. December 9

31 Days of Mischief

December 9, 2013

"So, when are we leaving?" Pippa asked her mother. She looked at Jamie who held a poster of the Kings of Games. She still found it hard to believe the trio weren't related.

"Let me see... in a few days." Sam said as she grabbed their suitcases. Pippa nodded, smiling at the thought of the Guardians going with them to Japan...

_FLASHBACK!_

_"...and he beat the creator of the game!" Kura said, telling them about the shortest of the Kings of Games. "He earned his title when he did, and believe me, there are billions who want that title. Some tried to kill him for it!"_

_"What about... Duel Monsters?"_

_Kura gaped at them, "YOU LIVE IN AMERICA AND NEVER HEARD OF IT?! IT'S THE SECOND MOST POPULAR SITE LOCATION FOR THE RA DAMN GAME!"_

_"What's the first?" Claude asked._

_"Japan, ah-doih." Kura rolled her eyes, "even though the origins are from Egypt and Pegasus is American, it became an instant hit in Japan. Add in the Tornaments such as Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, well it became a hit."_

_Sakura and Madalyn walked over to them, Madalyn held a freshly made batch of cookies, smirking down at the elves who were trying to get them._

_"In the past, we had to play on tabletops with mats. Or on the floor. But now we have Duel Disks and Arenas with hologram projectors," Sakura told them. "Hey, I have an idea, what if we showed you around?"_

_Kura smiled brightly, "And we can bring the Guardians!" She looked at Jack who was asleep on the couch, "It'll be fun!"_

_The Guardians hesitated before nodding. They'd find a way to-_

_"Wait," Tooth flew over to Kura, "what about..."_

_She gestured towards her and Sakura. Sakura smirked as her golden headband glowed and her wings disappeared. Her clothes changed into a pair of black jeans and a navy blue tank top with a black, cropped, blazer. Ankle boots were on her feet._

_"Better?"_

_Tooth nodded and looked at the others, who shrugged in responce, "Well... tell us when we leave, okay?"_

_Pippa nodded and once again, the Burgess kids left the Pole._

_END FLASHBACK!_

'So in a few days... mom did say we were gonna go for two weeks...' She looked at their calendar, and saw her mother had written on Saturday, "GO TO THE AIR PORT."

"Jamie, remind me to tell the others we're leaving on Saturday!"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" Jamie yelled.

Pippa smiled, she was looking forward to this trip.

**REVIEW!**


	10. December 10

31 Days of Mischief

December 10, 2013

"So... Saturday? That gives us enough time!" Kura said as soon as Pippa told them they were going on Saturday.

"For two weeks."

"Two weeks-"

"What about Christmas?" North asked as he held Jack, who had managed to get his hands on some paint and was now as colorful as a rainbow. He was just about to give the spirit a bath when he heard they were going to leave for two weeks. He couldn't leave for two weeks! THIS WAS CHRISTMAS WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOT EASTER!

Kura waved a hand, "Ya got the yetis, ya got the snowglobes, figure it out."

Sakura rolled her eyes and joined Madalyn in front of the TV as she flicked through the channels. Who knew North had access to every single channel known to man?

"What she means is," Sakura said as the channel was changed yet again, "you can use the globes to come here, and the yetis can take care of things while your gone."

North sighed, but nodded anyways, there was no point arguing with Kura when she had her mind set on something. He's tried.

'She's like Bunny and Jack...very stubborn...' He chuckled softly and left.

* * *

"North?" Tooth flew into the bathroom, and gaped at the sight before her.

North was sitting at the edge of the tub, soaking wet.

Jack sat on the other side of the bathroom, dry and colorful.

Hmmm... seems Jack didn't like baths.

Tooth giggled and flew over to Jack and grabbed him before he could run away.

Again.

"Bath time!" She sang.

Jack cried out and tried to get out of her grip, but when she got to the tub, it took both her and North to get him into the tub.

Jack pouted as they scrubbed him clean.

He didn't want a bath!

"How do you feel?" Tooth suddenly asked.

North raised a brow.

"About going to..."

"Oh..." North rubbed the back of his neck, "nervous that we're going so close to Christmas... and with Jack..."

Tooth nodded and shifted closer to North. She took Jack out of the tub and dried him off.

'If only it was like this everyday...' She thought as she took the boy to his room.

North sighed.

He was thinking the exact same thing.

**REVIEW!**


	11. December 11

31 Days of Mischief

December 11, 2013

**_"I dunno about this Kura... it's just way too sudden!"_**

"I know, I know, but please!"

**_"*sigh* Okay, we'll helo give the tour."_ **

"Thanks, your the best!"

Kura smiled as she hung up her phone. Sakura and Madalyn walked in.

"You called them?" Sakura asked.

"Called who?" Madalyn asked. She smiled as she saw Jack run around with paint.

Again.

'Someone got someone addicted to paint...' She thought as she heard the muffled sounds of Bunny's cries of pain and Tooth's yelling. She snickered and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate from Phil...

who was still very colorful and sparkly.

"Estrella and Tsu Ongaku, our friends who live in Japan."

Madalyn nodded, "Natives?"

Kura shook her head, "Duelists. They moved there because it's possible for them to become pros. Apparently, a new tornament is gonna start in order to collect money for the children's hospital there. There's a big turn out."

Madalyn nodded and smiled as Jack began to paint the elves.

Yep, Bunny really got him addicted to the stuff.

"So... what are they like?"

Kura and Sakura shared a look.

"Ongaku, which is Tsu's real name, was the person who ended up with my dagger and staff. Like me, her spirit was split in half and placed in each. But before that happened, as a child, her father called her his little "Tsu," which means fallen star. Apparently, a star in the sky disappeared when she was born, and before she died, her original name, Ongaku, became her surname. Anyways, Estrella was born from her innocence, but... she's kinda, okay, a lot, like Jack."

"How?"

"She can control snow. She's an Elemental Mage. But she has a certain love for Winter. I'm guessing it's because she holds the Staff, which was buried in Mt. Everest. The Dagger was buried there too, but unlike the Staff which was buried under snow, the Dagger was buried in ice. Snow made the Staff gentle, while the ice made the Dagger more... dangerous I guess."

Madalyn took a sip of her warm drink and nodded, "What do they look like?"

"Alabaster skin."

"Blue eyes."

"Silver hair."

"Estrella wears a type of kimono."

"Tsu wears a black leather trench coat, short jean shorts over dark gray tights."

"Both like to wear boots."

Madalyn nodded again and reached over to grab a cookie, only to recoil back when she did, 'Damn elves...'

CRASH!

"FROSTBITE!"

"JACK!"

Madalyn, Sakura and Kura shared a look.

They sat back and decided to watch the show.

**REVIEW!**


	12. December 12

31 Days of Mischief

December 12, 2013

"So... how will this work?" Tooth asked. Sakura rolled her eyes, holding four charmed necklaces. The charms were:

A tooth.

A wreath.

An egg.

And a star.

"The charms contain magic provided by MiM and Ra, they'll help you blend in. I already gave Jack his."

Tooth hesitated. She looked at the others, who shrugged. She looked behind Sakura, smile gracing her face as she saw Kura and Madalyn arguing over what to watch on TV.

In the end, Jack chose what to watch.

And he chose...

a documentary?

On dolphins?

Sandy smiled as the little boy cheered everytime a dolphin appeared and covered his eyes everytime something bad was about to happen to one.

"Just put them on. It won't hurt you if you do. I give you my word on that." Sakura placed a hand over her heart.

Tooth sighed and grabbed the necklace with the tooth charm. She put it on and gasp at the tingling she felt. Her feathers ruffled and disappeared. Her wings, gone, now looking like tattoos on her back, her feathers, which she thought had disappeared earlier, burst out again, but as a colorful, silky dress. Her skin looked slightly tanned. Her hair was blue, green and yellow. Her eyes remained their normal shade of violet.

"Hmm... you look nice Ana."

"Ana?"

"Do you honestly think people are gonna believe Tooth or Toothiana is your real name? Call it a nickname instead."

Bunny grumbled as he grabbed the egg charmed necklace. Like Tooth, he felt a tingling sensation. His fur seemed to fall off, revealing khaki colored cargo shorts, an emerald green muscle shirt and tanned skin. Silver-blue hair, emerald green eyes, tribal tattoos also added to his new look.

"Nice Aster."

North and Sandy placed theirs on at the same time. North seemed to get younger, his hair darkening to black and Sandy seemed to grow a bit. All the sand fell off of him, revealing tanned pants and a yellow polo shirt.

"Nice, Sandy. Nick."

Kura, Madalyn and Jack all stared at the now human Guardians. Kura held Jack in her arms, his tiny hands grasping the snowflake charm around his neck.

Two more days and then it's off to Japan!

**REVIEW!**


	13. Decemer 13

31 Days of Mischief

December 13, 2013

Madalyn and Sakura walked into the kitchens to get some cookies.

. "He really did laugh!" Sakura groaned out.

"Sure..." Madalyn smiled and snagged a cookie from the plate in Sakura's hands, "but... mmmm, these are good, ahem, do you think they'll be okay as... humans?"

Sakura shrugged. " I hope so." She and Madalyn walked into the globe room. The Guardians had opted to stay as humans in order to get used to their new looks.

"Are ya ready?" Sakura asked gently, "We leave tomorrow... uh, where's my hikari?" Everyone shrugged. Jack was missing, too. 'I swear if she finds sugar...' Everyone started to search for the two. North sighed as he looked at the work still being done. Everyone gathered back at the globe, finding nada.

"FOUND THEM!" Madalyn yelled and the others ran over to join her. She sat in front of Jack's room. Shushing them, she pointed inside. Kura and Jack were sitting on the bed, a book in Kura's lap. It looked she was telling him a story when in reality...

**"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."** Kura sang.

Jack clapped and sang the rest, ** "A partridge on a pear tree!"**

Kura giggled, "Tomorrow we find out what else my true love gave to me on the second day of Christmas. North shot Sakura a look.

"What? If you were wondering, the book is called, _"Treasury of ."_ Full of Christmad stories. And the Twelve Days of Christmas. And she isn't gonna continue to song."

"Why?" Tooth asked.

"I'll answer with a question. How many days are there until Christmas?"

"Twelve..." Sakura nodded and they could only stare as Kura and Jack sang the line over and over.

Madalyn smiled as she turned to Sakura and the others, "I should pack...later!" She smashed snowglobe, muttering her destination. She walked through and it closed. Sakura sighed as the line was sung yet again.

"Did you pack?" She asned everyone listenin nodded, "In a , we leave..." She sighed and walked away. The like wad sung again and she chuckled.

**REVIEW! **


	14. December 14

31 Days of Mischief

December 14, 2013

"I'm nervous... are you nervous? I mean there is nothing to worry about...right?" Jamie and Pippa ranted.

"Jamie, Pippa!" Sakura snapped.

"Yes?"

"Calmansen. Calm down. You have nothing to wprry about. I talked to your parents Pip."

"And?"

"They believe we will be their guides. Well, Kura and I. The others are our other 'guest,' per say."

Kura picked at her hair, looking at Sakura, "Do you think it's time for a change?" She asked.

"Sure. But not now."

Kura nodded before turning to Jack, who was pouting in a stroller, **"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." **

**"Two turtle doves!" **

**"And a partridge in a pear tree!" **

Sakura rolled her eyes. The airport was busy. She could see people scattered about, looking for family members,luggage, etc. She sighed as they went through the gate check.

"Okay, you guys ready for the trip of a life time?" Kura asked. The others cheered and they all got on the plane. "I called Estrella, she and Tsu will wait for us their with a few cars." She explained as she shut off her electronics.

Jamie, Pippa and Cupcake sat in one aisle. Sakura, Kura and Madalyn sat next to them. North, Tooth and Jack sat behind Jamie's row. Bunny, Sandy and Sophie next to them. Sam, Caleb and Claude behind them. Monty sat infront of North, sitting next to two men in their mid-twenties.

"Sayonara Burgess and konnichiwa Japan!" Kura all but yelled as they departed. The flight took about eight hours or so. They had watched The Three Stooges as their inflight movie.

"Hey, hey!" Kura whispered. The others looked at her, "take your first look at Japan." They did.

"Wow..." Tooth gasped as she saw the colorful lights of Domino City, Japan.

"Welcome to Domino City." Sakura smirked.

* * *

Jamie gaped at all the peoe at the airport. He stayed close to Sam and the Guardians as they went outside.

"KURA!" They all turned in time to see Kura be tackled by a silver haired girl.

"Hey Estrella...ow..." Kura muttered. Estrella laughed. Another silver haired girl ran over.

"Sakura."

"Tsu."

Sandy smiled as he signed, 'Ongaku.'

Tsu smiled at him, "Call me Tsu. Ongaku became my surname. Anyways, welcome to Domino City. We have a few hours before lights out kiddos, so, how about a quick tour?" The others nodded and followed the two silver haired girls.

"So, when will the tournament start? I wanna duel somebody!" Kura asked, skipping around.

"Oh, well-"

"ATTENTION ALL DUELISTS!" Everyone looked around. Jamie and Pippa shot eachother a look as everyone in the streets stopped moving, "STARTING TOMORROW, ALL DUELISTS INTERESTED IN THE DUEL FOR TOTS IS TO SIGN UP IN KAIBACORP!" They finally saw a young boy, about a year or two older than Jamie, yell into a megaphone. "AND ONCE YOU DO, THERE'S NOY TURNING BACK! SO GET READY TO DUEL!"

**Review.**


	15. December 15

31 Days of Mischief

December 15, 2013

The next day, Estrella and Tsu took the others on a trip around Domino City.

"...and to your left is the Kame Game Shop. Or Turtle Game Shop!" Estrella pointed out with a wink, "that little game shop, is home to the King of Games, Yugi Mouto!"

When she said "Yugi Mouto" a bunch of fangirls came out of nowhere, running into the game shop.

Tsu and Estrella shot them a look, "That always happens."

"And not just to him, apparently... you get used to having people looking in on you..."

Tsu scoffed, "You used your staff like a baseball bat and whacked the daylights outta a guy."

"I WAS CHANGING!"

Sakura let out a laugh. Kura smiled at Jack and opened her mouth.

'Here we go again...' Jamie sighed.

**"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..." **Kura sang.

**"Three French horns!"** Jack continued.

**"Two turtle doves!"**

**"And a partridge in a pear tree!"**

Tsu leaned into Aster, "How long have they been doing that?"

"Since the thirteenth..." Estrella giggled and they walked toward the Kame Game Shop. An old man stood behind the counter, his violet eyes full of kindness.

"Gramps!" Estrella greeted.

"Estrella, you brought friends," he said, "My name is Solomon Mouto, I run this game shop. Are you here to see Yugi? He and his friends are upstairs getting ready for the tournament."

"We were giving these guys a tour, but I guess we can stop in for a hello. Are you closing up early?" Tsu asked in responce.

"Yes, I'll only be opened a few hours, and I'll be closed on Christmas."

Solomon led the large group upstairs. He opened a green colored door.

"-nonono! I still thing it's creepy they, along with them, came back!" A male Brooklyn accented voice cried out.

"Joey, I know it's odd but what do you want us to do?" Another male voice asked.

"I DUNNO!"

"Yugi, that nice girl from school has come to see you. And she brought guests. I'll make you something to eat," Solomon made his way into the kitchen. Estrella smiled as she waved to the ones sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Jamie, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, Monty, Sophie, Aster, Nick, Ana, Sandy, and Jack. You remember Kura and-"

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Akefia?"

"Whoawhoawhoa!" Joey stood up, "Ya know each other?!"

Sakura blushed and Akefia nodded.

"Sakura?" A tri-colored haired male with tanned skin stood up as well.

"Atemu..." Sakura blinked when she saw seven golden items sitting on the table.

"The Sennen Items..." She whispered, "All eleven are here..."

"ELEVEN?!" Akefia and Atemu shouted in sync.

Sakura winced and nodded. She removed her Sennen Band and Kura handed over her Sennen Choker. Estrella held up the Sennen Staff and Tsu help up the Sennen Dagger.

"They were created after you two were sealed. Unlike you two, we remembered everything. Our souls got split in half, half of it got sealed in two of the four items. The other half were also sealed and placed into our hikaris."

Kura hesitated for a moment, "Forget about that!" She snagged her choker back, "I say we have a duel!"

"I'm game!" Estrella said, "I have that special matt Seto made!"

"I'm still surprised you get away with calling him by his first name..." A brunette said.

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan," Estrella shook her head, "You'd be surprised what I can do with my Staff! Now, as for the duel, I say we wait until the tournament. You get more action that way. Besides, I believe those two need to catch up."

Estrella motioned towards the couch where Akefia and Sakura lay, kissing passionately.

"DON'T DO IT ON THE COUCH!" Yugi yelled waving his hands frantically, "JUST GO OUT!"

Akefia smirked and chuckled. He picked Sakura bridal style and she yelped as he did.

"TOZOUKU!" She whined as he sprinted off with her in his arms. Kura giggled as Sakura's yells faded. She ran over to the window and saw the two walking hand in hand towards the direction of the park.

'I hope this trip has made you happy yami...'

* * *

**Sakura: Thank you Kura.**

**Kura: No problem, I just wanted you to be happy! ^_^**

**Akefia: If you don't mind, I'll be taking her from you now.**

**Sakura: *smiles* Later Kura! *leaves with Akefia***

**Kura: I really made her happy, didn't I?**


	16. December 16

31 Days of Mischief

December 16, 2013

Sakura and Akefia returned late.

Super late.

They returned the next day.

"What were you doing?" Tristan asked, "Having sex?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Keep your mind outta the gutter we have kids here!"

Jack tugged on Kura's sleeve, "What is it Jack?"

"What's sex?"

Kura blushed, "I'M NOT TELLING HIM THE STORY OF THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!"

Jack and Sophie brightened at the mention of a story.

'Fuck...' Aster thought.

**"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."** Kura sang instead.

**"Four calling birds."** Jack sang. Thank the Gods it took away the want of hearing that story!

**"Three French hens."** Sophie joined in.

**"Two turtle doves."**

**"And a partridge in a pear tree."**

Sophie tugged on Nick's sleeve, "I wanna hear birds and bees story!"

Nick shot Tristan a look.

How the hell do you tell a little kid the story on how sex is done?!

Easy!

You don't. You do everything you can to change the story and make sure it's kid friendly.

If you can't, run for the hills and wait for the kids to grow up.

"Uh... when you're older." Nick laughed nervously.

Estrella ran over and picked up the two tots, "How about we go sign up for the tournament and head over to the park? I see Akefia and Sakura didn't hesitate to leave."

Everyone noticed the lack of the two spirits turn, well, human is the best choice of wording, were missing.

"Okay, uh where to?"

"TO KAIBACORP!" Estrella ran off, the tots clinging onto her as she ran past them. The others followed her to a rather tall, if not the tallest, building in Domino City. Estrella was talking to a young boy with long black hair.

"Hey guys, this Mokuba. Mokuba, these are my friends," Estrella gestured to everyone. Mokuba nodded.

"Are you gonna sign up?"

Kura nodded and signed herself up, as did a few of the others, but none of them were the Guardians or Burgess kids.

"What about you guys?" Mokuba asked.

"We don't know how-" Ana said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!" Joey yelled, "We gotta fix that!"

Tsu rulled her eyes and walked over to Madalyn, who was looking around.

"What about you?" She asked.

Madalyn smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I'll be watching. I'm gonna check the city out. Later!" Tsu shrugged and nodded.

"I recommend the movies. They're awesome!"

Madalyn nodded her thanks and ran off to find a movie theater. She'd catch up with the others later.

After several hours of viewing museums, arcades, stores, etc. it was time to find out whom was dueling whom.

Madalyn had rejoined the group as they waited anxiently for the names to be announced.

"Here are the first five duels of the tournament!" A man yelled. The pictures of duelists shuffled rapidly. Then they stopped. The order was as follow:

Sakura "Kura" Yami VS Elliot Davis

Tsu Ongaku VS Jessica Henderson

Violet Rose VS The Warrior King

Yami Sennen VS Edward Jones

Marianne Thomas VS Stewart Parks

"There you go ladies and gents! Join us in a few hours for our first duel!"

A picture of Kura and Elliot appeared. Both had determined looks on their faces.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
